1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jig for positioning vehicular exterior parts, used at the time of attachment of exterior parts, such as a side under spoiler or the like.
2. Description of Related Arts
In order to attach exterior parts to a vehicle, it has heretofore been necessary to measure a distance from a reference position such as an edge of a vehicle body or door, using a tape measure to determine where the exterior parts arc to be attached, and thus such attachment work has been somewhat troublesome in the past.
As a means for solving the above-mentioned problem, Japanese Unexamined utility model publication No. 60-127293, for example, proposes a jig for attaching a side protector molding for vehicle, said jig being fitted into a space between doors or a door and a fender in order to position the side protector molding in a longitudinal direction, prior to attaching the side protector molding to the door or fender of the vehicle, and comprising: an elastic two-forked leg that is capable of being inserted into the space and engaged therein; and a head having an abutting section for allowing the longitudinal end of the side protector molding to about thereto when the leg is inserted into the space, said head protrudes by a predetermined thickness “T” from the width of the aforementioned space at least on the side adjacent to the rotational center of the door.
According to this conventional jig for attaching the side, protector molding, the elastic leg is inserted into the space to allow the same to abut to the door or fender, and then the longitudinal end of the side protector molding attached to the fender is allowed to about to the head, whereby not only the positioning work can be easily performed but also the dimensional error of the space can be absorbed due to the leg having elasticity, so that it excels in workability. Further, in FIG. 14 showing another prior art, there is illustrated a jig 53 used for attaching a side under spoiler, in which the positioning is carried out with the jig being about to a vehicle body 52 with a door 51 being opened.
According to the conventional jig for attaching the side protector molding disclosed in Japanese Unexamined utility model publication No. 60-127293, however, it is only possible to carry out the positioning in the longitudinal direction, and not possible to carry out the positioning in the height direction simultaneously therewith, and thus there was a problem that reduction of the number of man-hours was difficult. On the other hand, the conventional jig 53 shown in FIG. 14 also has problems that the door 51 needs to be opened fully at the time of the positioning, and thus a large work space is required; and that since the worker needs to attach exterior parts with the jig 53 being held in place, not only the attachment work is complicated, but also the improvement of the accuracy of an attachment position was difficult. In addition, since the jig 53 is rotated during its use in accordance with where the positioning is carried out, the worker needs to follow instructions of an operation manual and the number of man-hours is increased, causing a concern that the worker might fail to follow the instructions properly.